Conventional electronic devices typically include a variety of distinct input devices or input surfaces formed from a variety of components. For example, conventional laptop computing devices typically include a keyboard and a track pad to allow a user to interact with the laptop. Each of these devices includes components that may be positioned both inside and outside of the casing of the laptop. For example, the keyboard may include keycaps protruding from the casing, and corresponding internal dome switches, electrical contacts and traces positioned within the casing. In order for the keycaps to protrude from the casing and maintain contact with the internal components, keycap apertures are formed through the casing of the electronic device.
Conventional input devices, such as keyboards or track pads for a laptop, are susceptible to damage. For example, debris and other contaminants may enter the casing of the electronic device through the keycap apertures and may subsequently damage the internal components of the electronic device. The damage to the internal components may render the electronic device inoperable. Likewise, the mechanical structures forming the input devices may be especially vulnerable to a drop or mechanical shock.
Additionally, because many conventional input devices have a number of components positioned both inside and outside the casing of the electronic device, the risk of component failure may increase. That is, in combination with some components being positioned on the outside of the casing where a number of components are used to form each of the conventional input devices, if a single component is damaged, lost, or becomes inoperable, the entire input device may become inoperable.
Furthermore, the construction or formation of conventional track pads may only enable the track pad to be static and/or fixed within an electronic device. That is, conventional track pads may have a fixed position within the electronic device. As a result, the track pad may not be positioned in a desired and/or optimal position during certain uses of the electronic device. Additionally, the conventional track pad may have a fixed dimension, which may be cumbersome when electronic device is being utilized to perform actions that involve a large amount of scrolling or other track pad functions.